August's power
by Lil livin lover
Summary: What would happen if the tri-wizards tournament had been canceled? How would they meet new people? Three new student arrive at Hogwarts to discover that all the magic has gone! Warning: Slash


Ok this is my first Harry potter fic I've posted it once but I took it down so I could change some thing, Please read warning slash if you don't like don't read so don't bother flaming me about it. Ok Nightstorm goddess is in this she is kate.  
  
  
  
  
August's Power  
  
  
  
"AMIYA!!!" Kate yelled. Amiya slowly opened her eyes to see Kate about three inches away from her face.  
"Argh!" Amiya yelled as she jumped away and fell out of her bed.  
"What do you want? And why did you call me Amiya? Do you want me to call you Katherine?" she started asking a bazillion questions.  
"Whoa sorry but you weren't waking up, did you forget which day it is today?" Kate asked   
"No it's Monday, I think," Amiya replied.  
"No... well yes it is Monday but it's the 1st of September and guess where we're going to day?" Kate questioned.  
"Yeah I know but I'd rather not be tired on my first day come on get off me!" Amiya said trying to stand to stand up but failing.  
"Not until you ask properly!" Kate remarked.  
"Ok fine," Amiya sighed, "Shift!"  
"That's better, come on," Kate said jumping up and Amiya getting up slowly after.  
"Amiya, Katherine hurry up you don't want to be late on your first day!" Amiya's grandma yelled from downstairs.  
"Ok Grandma we'll be down in a minute!" she yelled down the stairs.  
"So what are you going to wear?" Kate questioned, Amiya shrugged.  
"Probably black trousers and my three-quarter length top... No wait I'll wear my red mini-top!" Amiya decided.  
"Well I'm wearing..."  
"Let me guess jeans and a baggy T-shirt!" Amiya interrupted.  
"Oh how did you guess could it be that all I wear is jeans and T-shirt?" Kate laughed.  
"Make sure that there's no dirty washing left in your room!" Amiya's grandma yelled from downstairs.  
Kate sniffed the air "I small your socks!!!" Kate laughed.  
Amiya lent over her bed and looked under and there they were a pair of really old smelly socks.  
"Err I don't want to touch them!" Amiya complained, "They stink!"   
  
  
Amiya ran downstairs and ran through to the kitchen and grabbed a pair of shinny silver tongs.  
"Socks?" Her grandma asked.  
"Yep I think they've been there for a few months and why do my socks smell so bad?" Amiya asked.  
"Oh they weren't the bright green ones were they because I think Adam cursed them!"  
"Adam! Why?" Amiya cried, "uh oh socks!" Amiya jumped up the stairs two at a time.  
"Kate run!!!!" Amiya screamed.  
"Kate run why?" she asked.  
"My socks are cursed they could explode or something!"  
Kate ran out the room at 100 miles per hour.  
"Whoa I've never seen you so fast!" Amiya laughed. She quickly ran into her room, grabbed her socks between the tongs, sprinted down the stairs, put them in the dustbin and put the lid on just as it exploded. Smoke started rising from, she went to take the lid off but because the bin was made of metal and metal conducts heat it was still hot and it burnt her hand. She ran inside clutching her hand.  
"Oww Shit!" she moaned running it under the cold tap. Her grandma came through and walked over to her to see what she was doing. When she saw she sighed and said "it serves you right you shouldn't have annoyed Adam like that and I wont use any magic cure you'll have to put up with it. Come on I'll bandage it up!"  
She got some muggle anti-septic and bandaged up Amiya's hand.  
  
  
Amiya's family were a long line of magical folk but when she was little her Dad left he was a supporter of Voldemort and of course he couldn't stay with his family he had to do what Voldemort wanted, especially when he had been defeated he needed as many followers as he could find. Her mum had died when she was seven all because of some stupid professor wanted to do an experiment on her mum. If he hadn't been so obsessed with testing her mum she would never have fallen in the river. Amiya now hated professors that did experiments on animals. The reason they wanted her mum was an August. Amiya thought it was weird how they were named after a month but it wasn't her decision. An august was a person who had wings they didn't stay out all the time they just came out when she concentrated. All she knew was it was some kind of curse. She didn't jus get wings she was able to do magic without a wand. It was hard but only three people knew her grandma, Kate and Draco Malfoy. A boy who Amiya used to hang around with when her dad was with them. Draco's dad and her dad used to work together and when Amiya and Draco had become to loud Draco's dad had cased them it was horrible. Draco lived near a cliff and he had fallen of the edge. All of Amiya's clothes had been adapted for her wings. So she flew she jumped off the cliff after him and out came her wings she just had to grab him. She had heard a lot of gasps when had done it and afterward they'd never gone it again. Her and Draco had kept in touch for a while. He'd thought it was cool, he was one of the few. Augusts were supposed to be dangerous, the truth was thy were graceful people who hated hurting people. Which was weird considering how she turned out.  
  
  
She looked at her self in the mirror her long brown hair was sticking out at every angle so she quickly tied it back in a high ponytail with a black ribbon. She wet her thin fringe, which covered her eyes, which were green. Or as Kate said murky pond color. She was so tired, she kept having nightmares about going to hogwarts but she couldn't figure out what they were about.  
"Amiya hurry up or we'll be late!" her grandma yelled.  
  
  
Amiya took one last look and walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom where she grabbed her rucksack and ran to the car. With the trunks it was a bit of a squash.  
Even though her grandma was a witch she still like to do things the muggle way. Amiya had transferred schools for the fourth year it was because she had moved from Japan. Kate's parents had decided to move as well as a boy's who's name was Philip. There had been an accident a few deaths so people had decided to move but they were the only ones who had decided to move to England.  
  
  
They got to London safely and quickly entered the station.  
"Bye Katherine, Bye Amiya have a good year and write," Amiya's Grandma said and kissed Amiya and the top of the head.  
Amiya and Kate went through the barrier for platform nine and three quarters it was ten to eleven so the had ten minutes to get on the train. They got onto the hogwarts express and sat in a carriage.  
"I can't believe we're here I thought we'd have to go to a muggle school!" Kate commented.  
"Yeah" Amiya agreed.  
  
The door opened and there were three people stood there, the one with messy black hair and a lightning scar on his spoke first.   
"Hello I'm Harry and these are my friends would you mind if we shared a carriage its just there are none left?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah sure you can," Kate replied "I'm Ami short for Amiya and the is Kate,"  
"I'm Harry this is Ron and Hermione!" Harry pointed them out.  
"Nice to meet you!" Kate smiled.  
They sat down and started talking.  
"So what year are you in?" Harry asked.  
"Four!" Amiya answered.  
"Same as us so where are you from?" Hermione asked.  
"Japan" Kate answered "anyone we should avoid?"  
"Draco Malfoy!" Harry answered.  
"No way! You have to avoid Draco why?" Amiya asked.  
"WHY? He's horrible!" Ron explained.  
"Draco horrible? What did I miss?" Amiya asked.  
  
"Nothing!" said a sad voice from the doorway.  
"Draco!' Amiya cried and jumped up and hugged him.  
"So I finally get to meet the famous Draco Malfoy!" Kate mumbled. Amiya gave her and evil glare.  
"Draco what's wrong you used to be so different you always looked happy and never insulted anyone?" Amiya asked.  
"Come on I'll tell you in another carriage," Draco replied.  
Amiya left the room behind Draco and they went into another carriage with Crabbe and Goyle in. When they saw them enter they left.  
  
"So Draco what's happened to you since I last saw you?" Amiya asked, Draco sighed.  
"It's been a long time since I last saw you a lots happened but the main thing is my dad,"  
"Your dad?" Amiya questioned.  
"yes my dad remember how when you came he was really moody and he always yelled. Well he started to take his anger out on me," Draco stopped.  
"How?" Amiya asked.  
"He would sometimes hit and cut me sometimes and sometimes..." tears were rolling down his cheek. Amiya put her arm around his shoulders.  
"It's ok you don't have to tell me if you don't want to,"  
"No I haven't told anyone and I need to tell some one, he would put..... would put curses on me,"  
Amiya gasped.  
"I've not finished he would put the crutacious curse on me, and something way worse which I'm not ready to tell yet!"  
"Draco why didn't you tell me I could have done something?" Amiya asked.  
"Don't tell anyone please I wasn't supposed to tell anyone if he finds he'll probably kill me that's the only reason I'm nasty to people my dad tells me to he's got connections I think Crabbe and Goyle might be telling him a lot of the stuff I do," Draco cried.  
"don't worry I wont tell anyone so lets not think about that you've got a whole year away from him!" Amiya smiled.  
"Yep this year is going to be fun, I hope you're in my house it will be really fun this year!" Draco exclaimed.  
Amiya thought it was amazing how she'd managed to change Draco's mood she had that effect on people.  
"Come on lets go back!" Draco said happily.  
  
  
Amiya and Draco went through to the other carriage. They hadn't realized Draco's eyes were red but when they went through everyone noticed.  
"Hey Draco what's wrong Daddy refuse to spoil you rotten this year!" Ron taunted.  
"Shut up Ron!" Amiya snapped.  
"Sticking up for poor little Draco who's never had a problem in the world," added Harry.  
"All right that's it!" Amiya shouted.  
"Amiya leave it, the year I DON'T want enemy's!"  
Harry's and Ron's mouths fell wide open.  
"You should close your mouths or are you catching flies?" Amiya asked.  
Buzzing was heard as some flies aimed for their mouths.  
"Yes! So what do you want to do?" Kate asked.  
"Truth or dare?" Draco replied.  
"Umm Harry, Ron?" Hermione waved a hand in front of their faces "I think that they're in shock," Hermione stated.  
"We will be approaching Hogwarts in a few minutes please leave all your luggage on the train!" boomed a voice from no where.  
"SHIT!" Amiya exclaimed grabbing her robes and pulled them over her head the others did the same.  
  
  
Then the train pulled up at the Hogwarts and everyone made their way to carriage and went to the school.  
Draco, Amiya and Kate made their way through to the hall some one tapped Amiya on the shoulder, she turned it was professor Dumbledore. He took them through to another room where there was Philip and another boy.  
"I have brought you through here so you can be sorted I don't think you want to be sorted to in front of everyone do you?" he asked. They shook their heads.  
"Katherine Blue you first," Professor Dumbledore said. It took a while to decide but finally it decided,  
"Slytherin!" Kate removed the sorting hat and stepped away  
"Amiya Davis!' Amiya walked up to the hat and put it on, it said "Slytherin," quite quickly..  
"Philip Kline," Philip put the hat on it said "Gryffindor" after a few minutes.  
  
  
They went through into the main hall. Amiya, Kate and Draco sat down at the Slytherin table. And Philip the other boy which happened to be Dean sat at the Gryffindor table.  
"Welcome to yet another year at hogwarts before we start the sorting ceremony, I would like to introduce you to our new students in the fourth year. Katherine Blue, Amiya Davis and Philip Kline. Amiya and Katherine are in Slytherin and Philip is in Gryffindor. They have transferred all the way from Japan but don't think you can insult them, they can speak perfect English!" Dumbledore announced.   
"And the sorting ceremony will start now!"  
A line of petrified first years came into the hall and slowly they each got sorted into each house.  
The meal appeared in front of them every one started eating, Kate piled her plate high and Amiya added a few things to her plate. Draco and Kate started eating and Amiya started pushing hers around her plate.  
"Why aren't you eating anything?" Draco asked Amiya.  
"Oh she ate so much she threw up and now she hardly eats anything."  
Kate answered for her while Amiya stuck her middle finger up at her, Draco nodded.  
  
  
After stuffing themselves they made their way up to the dorms which had been re-arranged Kate and Amiya found out that they were sharing with Pansy.  
Amiya got changed into a white vest top and black baggy trousers, she got into bed and everything went black.  
'where am I?' Amiya thought she looked around she was falling through a black hole. She was upside down, she looked to where she was falling, she saw a person and she tried to see who it was. She landed on the floor with a thud, she stood up and faced the person it was her grandfather, she recognized him from photos. She had never met him because he had died before she was born, but she had heard a lot about him.  
"Ami you are here for a reason all things in life have a reason and you being here at this time is that you need this" he explained and held out a necklace which was a amber gem with a claw around it.  
"Thank you!"  
"You will see many things in here that you won't like but it is necessary that you see them," Amiya nodded.  
Then she fell again she was in a room it was still black and there was nothing there. She looked at the necklace in her hand and placed it over her head. As she did two people came into view, it was Draco and his dad. They were yelling at each other then his dad pulled out his wand and yelled "cruccio!" Amiya gasped as Draco doubled over in pain, "AARRGGHH!!!!!" Draco yelled, as the pain got worse.  
"Oh no stop!!!!!!" Amiya yelled as she ran forward but they just disappeared and two more people took their place. She recognized them straight away it was her dad and her when she was little but she grew and Amiya went into her.  
"I'm back you don't think I'd stay away for ever did you?" Her dad questioned.  
"You know what Voldemort always it was people with green eyes were evil and I guess it's true as you have green eyes!" He laughed.  
"No.. No you're not my dad you cant be your so mean!" Amiya cried.  
"Oh but I am and you cant change it!" Then he reached over and his hand lunged into her chest and grabbed her heart.  
"No I cant ....." Amiya blacked out.  
  
  
"Amiya, Amiya wake up please!" Draco cried. He checked her pulse again it had stopped. He was halfway down the corridor towards the hospital wing. Harry, Ron and Hermione were coming towards them. He put her on the floor and started heart compressions.  
"You can't die on me Amiya breath!!"  
"What's Happened?" Harry asked.  
Draco's reply was "It's Ami I think she's dead!" 


End file.
